Pourquoi Flynn Scifo est-il si mauvais en cuisine ?
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Tout le monde sait que Flynn a un sens du goût bien à lui. Mais pourquoi est-il si mauvais en cuisine ? Voici l'interview qui vous dévoile tout! No romance.


**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Estelle, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

 **Pourquoi Flynn Scifo est-il si mauvais en cuisine ?**

"Bonsoir à tous. Je m'appelle Estellise Sidos Heurassein et je serais votre présentatrice pour ce soir.

Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un invité de marque puisqu'il s'agit du Commandant des Chevaliers Impériaux, Flynn Scifo, qui a bien voulu répondre à nos questions concernant ses capacités culinaires.

Bonsoir Flynn."

"Bonsoir Estellise-sama."

"Laissons de côté les formalités d'usage pour ce soir et appelles-moi Estelle s'il-te-plaît."

"Je vais essayer."

"Parfait. A présent, revenons à notre sujet : tes aptitudes en matière de cuisine. Il paraît que certaines personnes trouvent ta cuisine infecte et déclarent qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu cesses de toucher à la moindre casserole. Est-ce exact?" **[Estelle]**

"Oui, mais je n'en comprend pas vraiment la raison. Quand je goûte à mes propres plats, je les trouve tout à fait corrects."

"C'est effectivement ce que j'ai entendu dire. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi entendu d'autres témoignages déclarant que lorsque tu étais enfant, tu étais très doué en cuisine. Certaines personnes des bas-quartier ont bien insisté sur ce point." **[Estelle]**

"C'est la vérité. Yuri, mon ami d'enfance, m'a même félicité pour avoir parfaitement réussi l'une des recettes de ma mère. Selon lui, le plat était absolument "merveilleux"."

"Dans ce cas... Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?" **[Estelle]**

"Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. De mon point de vue, ma cuisine n'a pas évoluée. J'ai juste ajouté un peu de mon style à mes plats." **[Flynn]**

"Ton... style?"

"Oui. C'est une idée de Yuri. En quelque sorte."

"Que veux-tu dire? C'est Yuri qui t'aurais demandé d'ajouter "ton style" à tes plats ?" **[Estelle]**

"Pas exactement. Tout cela s'est passé à l'époque où nous étions encore adolescents. Nous vivions ensemble et on adorait cuisiner pour les enfants des bas-quartiers. Un jour, Yuri a réussi de délicieux cookies et je lui ai demandé sa recette. Il m'a alors révélé qu'il n'en avait pas utilisé et qu'il avait simplement cuisiné selon "son style". J'ai donc essayé de faire de même."

"En bref, tu voulais faire mieux que Yuri ?" **[Estelle]**

"C'est cela. A cette époque, nous adorions nous mesurer l'un à l'autre sur ce genre de choses. Du coup, une semaine plus tard, j'ai cuisiné mes propres cookies avec mon propre style. C'est alors qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange : tous les enfants se sont évanouis après les avoir mangés. Même Yuri m'a dit que c'était immangeable alors j'ai goûté." **[Flynn]**

"Et ?"

"C'était délicieux ! Mais depuis ce jour, plus personne ne semble apprécier ma cuisine et je me demande bien pourquoi puisque je n'ai pas modifié tant de choses que ça.

D'ailleurs, j'ai amené quelques cookies aujourd'hui. Voulez-vous en goûter?" **[Flynn]**

"Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais Rita me fait signe que nous devons rendre l'antenne.

Merci à vous d'être venu, Flynn.

Bonne soirée à tous."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Estellise-sama."

 **XxXxX**

 _ **Omake**_ :

 **Flynn** : Pourquoi est-ce Estellise-sama qui jouait le rôle de la présentatrice? C'était très embarrassant.

 **Miry** : Eh bien... Yuri connaît déjà ton passé et je me disais que parmi tous les persos, Estelle était probablement la plus curieuse à ton sujet.

 **Flynn** : Sérieusement, j'aurais préféré n'importe qui d'autre.

 **Miry** : Ok. La prochaine fois je demanderais à Ioder-chan. :D

 **XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture. :) Je sais que la présentation est un peu zarb mais je voulais donner un aspect d'interview à ce one-shot à l'origine et **Kaleiya** m'a averti que le staff n'aimait pas trop alors j'ai modifié pour que ça soit bon tout en essayant de pas trahir l'idée de base. Je ne suis pas très sûre que ça soit réussi mais bon..

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. :)

En passant, sachez que le gros de cette histoire est vraie si l'on se fie au voice novel Danzaisha no Keifu. Donc, en gros, c'est de la faute à Yuri si Flynn est aussi mauvais en cuisine. :D

PS : Pour ceux qui suivent Guardians et Trésor Marin, les chapitres suivants sont bien avancés mais comme je rage sur les formulations, je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils seront postés... Mais je travaille toujours dessus, pas d'inquiétude. :)


End file.
